1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air deflectors and spoilers and more particularly pertains to a new light bar air deflector for deflecting air around a light bar located on the roof of a vehicle, such as a police vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air deflectors and spoilers is known in the prior art. More specifically, air deflectors and spoilers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,829 by Willey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,086 by Roos et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,508 by Wiley, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,142 by Willey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,175 by Werner; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,406 by Fritsch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new light bar air deflector. The inventive device includes a base portion with a deflecting portion upwardly and outwardly extending from a back edge of the base portion at an obtuse angle from the base portion.
In these respects, the light bar air deflector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of deflecting air around a light bar located on the roof of a vehicle, such as a police vehicle.